Panda Merah Mencari Cinta
by androkyuubi
Summary: Warn: YAOI! BOYS LOVE! ALWAYS TYPO! ALUR GJ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Tittle : Panda Merah Mencari Cinta**

 **Pairing : NaruGaa slight NejiSasu , ShikaKiba , SasoDei**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance , Friendship , Drama , Humor**

 **WARNING : FULL BOYS LOVE, NO STRAIGHT!, TYPO, GAKJELASBANGET.**

 **Ini Kyuu buat fict khusus Meii-chan soalnya udah bisa jawab kuis di ff kyuu yang IWT3Y, heheh. Maaf ya Meii-chan , telaaat banget updatenya. Silahkan di nikmati n semoga Meii-chan dan anda sekalian suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hei, kalian tau Shikamaru-senpai? Kemarin saat hari Minggu dia mengajakku kencan, dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya antusias pemuda berambut jabrik coklat dengan tato berbentuk segitiga berbalik kepada teman-temannya yang saat ini melingkarkan meja dan kursi mereka karena guru pengajar tak bisa hadir. Karena memang mereka sudah bersahabat, mereka tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk saling curcol satu sama lain.

"Aku tau. Kau sudah menceritakannya ribuan kali padaku, Kiba" sahut datar nan menusuk pemuda bermata onix berambut hitam ke biruan dengan model rambut bak pantat bebek mencuat ke belakang.

"Itu kan hanya kau saja yang tau. Bukankah kau sendiri harus menceritakan sesuatu pada kami, Sasuke?" goda Kiba pada pemuda bermata onix yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Oi oi, kalian ini kenapa sih un? Cepat ceritakan, jangan main tebak-tebakan seperti ini un" omel pemuda manis berambut blonde panjang terikat dengan poni panjang sampai menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu tak sabaran Deidara?" sindir pemuda berambut merah maroon yang memiliki tattoo berhuruf kanji "Ai" di jidat kirinya.

Yah mereka adalah empat pemuda yang memiliki wajah termanis nan mempesona yang berstatus 'uke' di seluruh Konoha High School. 'Uke?' Ah ya, mereka itu 'Gay'.

"Shikamaru-senpai menyatakan cintanya padaku" Kiba yang mulai sesi curcol mereka.

"Bukankah itu bagus un, kau sudah lama menyukainya kan?" sahut Deidara.

"Yah, aku senang sekali. Ternyata di balik sifatnya yang malas dan wajahnya yang seperti orang kekurangan tidur padahal dia kebanyakan tidur malah bisa romantis seperti dua hari yang lalu" Teman-teman Kiba hanya tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Kiba dan curhatan yang selanjutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Deidara pada Sasuke.

"Hn, seminggu yang lalu Neji-senpai juga menembakku. Aku belum menerimanya, aku meminta waktu 10 hari untuk jawabannya" curhat Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik un?" Gaara dan Kiba pun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Deidara.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja dulu dengannya. Lagi pula aku juga ingin tau, apakah dia sungguh-sungguh atau tidak" ujar Sasuke.

Temannya yang lain pun hanya mengangguk paham, memang Sasuke adalah orang yang paling malas jika harus bergonta-ganti pasangan. Menurutnya itu terlalu merepotkan karena setiap ganti pasangan ia harus memulai dari awal lagi. Yah, meskipun Sasuke mempunyai sifat yang sangat dingin dan tak peduli sekitar. Tapi ia tak akan mencampakkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, seperti halnya kekasih.

"Ah un!, aku juga punya cerita!" Deidara pun tak kalah antusias dengan Kiba, ia juga tak mau kalah untuk memamerkan kekasihnya.

"Kalian tau, Sasori-Danna ingin memperkenalkan aku dengan orang tuanya. Sasori-Danna bilang bahwa mereka merestui hubungan kami un" curhat Deidara dengan wajah yang cerah dan memerah. Yah, untuk couple yang satu ini memang yang paling awet ketimbang yang lainnya. Deidara sudah menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya aka Akasuna Sasori yang mempunyai wajah baby face selama hampir 2 tahun sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas 10 di Konoha High School, Sasori adalah senpai 2 tahun lebih tua dari mereka. Jadi untuk tahun ini Sasori tentu saja sudah di tuntut menjadi lelaki matang yang harus menentukan masa depannya. Dan Deidara tak menyangka bahwa Sasori mempertahankan hubungan mereka, apalagi sebentar lagi ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya di depan calon mertuanya.

Teman-teman Deidara yang iri dengannya hanya bisa cemberut dan sedikit tak mau membalas curhatan Deidara, ah kecuali satu temannya yang tak punya pacar sekarang ini.

"Syukurlah Dei, kau beruntung sekali ne~?" ucap Gaara sembari menepuk pelan pundak Deidara yang berada di sampingnya. Deidara pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasihh. Ia tau meskipun wajah dan kata-kata Gaara terkesan sangat datar dan tak ikhlas, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Teman-temannya yang lain pun juga tak bisa menahan senyuman mereka, meskipun mereka sangat iri dengan Deidara tetapi mereka harus tetap mendukung Deidara, bukan?

"Masih tertinggal satu orang lagi nih yang belum menceritakan sesuatu" perkataan Kiba membuat Deidara dan Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"GAARA, APA SUDAH ADA KEMAJUAN?" Mereka serempak mengatakannya, sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengus sebal. Gaara akui bahwa dirinya sedikit kaku dengan yang namanya perasaan, tidak hanya sedikit tapi banyak. Ia bahkan tak pernah pacaran, lagipula ia tak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang tak ia cintai. Begitu pula sebaliknya, dan itu membuat sahabat-sahabat Gaara merasa kasihan dan Gaara membenci itu.

"Apa perlu ku buatkan akun facebook agar kau bisa mencari kenalan, siapa tau cintamu bisa kau temukan lewat facebook" Deidara dan Kiba langsung terkikik geli saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dan Gaara pun langsung menhidupkan Death Glare andalannya pada Sasuke tapi tak berhasil.

"Aku setuju, jadi ayo kita buatkan untuk Gaara. Lagi pula Gaara terlalu anti sosial, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan ia tak bisa menemukan cintanya un. Santailah sedikit Gaara, aku takut nanti tak ada yang mau denganmu, un" mereka pun tertawa mendengar penuturan Deidara sedangkan Gaara langsung berdiri dan pergi dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Tujuan Gaara sekarang adalah ia harus menuju perpustakaan dan meminjam komputer disana, ia tak terima setiap hari selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Ia akan mencoba saran teman-temannya, jika berhasil ia akan langsung mengejek mereka.

'Memangnya aku JONES? Akan ku buktikan kalau aku bisa mendapatkan cintaku juga, yah mudah-mudahan saja berhasil' batin Gaara.

 **oOo**

"Hoaamm! Selesai juga, tak terasa sudah sore. Tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi aku harus mengganti nama profilku kan? Aku sedikit malu jika harus memakai namaku sendiri…bla..bla..bla" pemuda berambut merah maroon ini terus saja berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tak sadar jika ia di perhatikan oleh tiga pemuda berambut raven, blonde, dan coklat yang sudah satu jam yang lalu memperhatikannya. Dan ketiga pemuda itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Panda Merah saja, Gaara?" Gaara terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Kiba, ia pun menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat Kiba, Sasuke, dan Didara sudah duduk manis di sana.

"Kalian sejak kapan disitu?" geram Gaara.

"Hmm, mungkin sejak satu jam yang lalu un" jawab Deidara.

"Karena kau sudah memiliki akun facebook, apa kau mau ku kenalkan temanku yang berada di Amerika sekarang, Gaara?" sahut Sasuke.

"Amerika? Oi Sasuke, kenapa temanmu sampai di Amerika un?" tanya Deidara.

"Dia dulu tinggal di Jepang, dan dia harus ke Amerika karena kewajibannya. Kalian akan tau nanti saat dia berkunjung kemari, akan ku kenalkan pada kalian" Sauke pun menatap Gaara untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Hhh! Baiklah, terserah kau saja lah. Bagaimana dengan sifatnya? Apa dia orang baik, aku tak mau kerepotan dengan orang yang menyusahkan"

"Kau tenang saja, Gaara. Dia sangat baik, kau tak akan menyesal mengenalnya"

"Ah Sasuke, memangnya label temanmu apa un?" tanya Deidara.

"Terakhir dia menemuiku satu tahun yang lalu, jika dilihat dari ke pribadiannya. Aku sangat yakin di itu seme, tapi aku tak tau dia menyimpang atau tidak?" dan berlanjutlah acara obrol mengobrol itu.

 **Other Side**

"Namikaze-sama, anda akan menghadiri rapat 20 menit lagi" ucap seorang berambut hitam berkuncir kepada atasannya.

"Hm, sebentar lagi Paman Iruka" sahut pemuda berambut pirang yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hhh! Namikaze Naruto, berhentilah bermain-main. Kau bukan direktur amatiran kan? Sebenarnya apa yang kau mainkan?" geram Iruka.

"HOH! Hei Paman, lihat ini!. Ada yang menamai profil facebooknya 'Panda Merah'. Sepertinya dia baru saja membuat facebook baru, dia tak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku menjadi teman pertamanya, Paman? Bagaimana menurut, Paman?" Iruka hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan sedikit memijat keningnya. Ia tak menyangka hanya karena facebook, Naruto menjadi antusias seperti itu. Sepertinya Iruka hanya bisa pasrah saja, lebih baik mengikuti alur dari pada Naruto bermainnya tak selesai-selesai.

"Yah, yah baiklah. Terserah kau saja, kalau begitu cepat jadikan dia temanmu lalu pergi ke ruang rapat sekarang juga. Rapatmu sekarang di hadiri kolega-kolega perusahaan besar di seluruh Amerika, jangan sampai kau mengecewakan mereka. Apalagi kau menjadi tuan rumah disini, sekarang matikan laptopmu dan cepat pergi" Naruto memandang Iruka sebal.

'Kenapa orang secerewet dia bisa jadi waliku sih' batin Naruto.

"Tenanglah Paman, sebentar aku juga ingin merubah nama profilku sebelum menjadikan dia teman" Naruto pun mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Yap, sudah selesai. Aku harap 'Panda Merah' sudah mengkonfirmasinya setelah rapatku selesai" Naruto pun mematikan laptopnya dan bergegas untuk menghadiri rapatnya.

 **oOo**

"Hei hei Gaara, lihat itu!" suara cempreng Gaara mengagetkan seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan termasuk teman-temannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"OH GOD! Teman pertamamu, padahal kau bahkan belum meng-add siapapun termasuk kami" sambung Kiba.

Akhirnya Gaara pun membuka pemberitahuan pertemanan di facebooknya yang kebetulan belum dia log out, ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka profil teman baru pertamanya itu sebelum ia menekan tulisan konfirmasi.

"Kyuubi No Kitsune? Wah, nama yang keren. Sepertinya dia orang Jepang, coba kau cek tentangnya Gaara" Gaara pun menuruti Kiba, lagipula ia juga penasaran siapa teman pertamanya ini. Ia pun segera membuka profil milik Kyuubi No Kitsune tersebut.

"New York? Bukankah itu di Amerika, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mengamati sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

'Kyuubi No Kitsune, huh? Dasar Dobe, mungkin kalian sudah berjodoh' batin Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Gaara, sepertinya aku tak jadi mengenalkan temanku padamu. Lebih baik kau coba sendiri dulu menemukan mana yang cocok denganmu" jelas Sasuke.

"Hn, aku akan mencobanya" Gaara mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya pada computer di depannya saat ini.

"Aish, orang ini kenapa sih un? Semua fotonya seekor rubah berekor sembilan berbagai macam pose un. Ini facebook punya majikan atau peliharaannya sih un?" geram Deidara yang sedari tadi mengecek profil facebook milik Kyuubi No Kitsune.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, perpustakaan mulai sepi dan hari sudah mau gelap. Biar Gaara sendiri yang melanjutkannya di rumah" kata Sasuke sembari berdiri dan menenteng tasnya. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke untuk pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

 **New York Pukul 19.00**

Naruto yang baru saja memasuki rumah besarnya dan ia sangat lelah setelah berdebat panjang dengan kolega lainnya saat rapat tadi. Bahkan rapat tadi pun memakan lebih dari 3 jam, ia ingin membuka laptopnya tapi…

"Jadi kau harus lebih serius belajar lagi, Naruto. Kau harus bisa mempertajam lidahmu lagi, kau mengerti? Sekarang kau ingin mandi atau makan dulu?" Inilah yang membuat Naruto sebal, Paman Iruka sangat cerewet sekali. Tapi meski begitu ia tetap menyayangi keluarga satu-satunya ini, meskipun bukan sedarah.

"Baiklah Paman, kau bisa mempercayakan semuanya padaku. Sekarang aku ingin makan dulu saja setelah itu mandi" Iruka hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar penuturan Naruto yang ia sudah anggap sebagai anak ini.

Naruto pun bergegas menuju meja makan dan memulai makannya dengan tenang, Iruka yang tak jauh dari Naruto sedang memandang punggung lebarnya dengan tatapan sendu.

'Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, apakah kalian melihatnya? Naruto tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan tegar sekarang ini, kalian hiduplah dengan damai di surga sana. Aku akan selalu menjaganya dengan seluruh nyawaku, meskipun aku tak dapat mengganti posisi kalian di hatinya tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku. Kalian juga harus berdoa di atas sana, supaya Naruto mendapat jodoh yang bisa memenuhi kekurangannya' doa Iruka dalam hati, ia tak sadar jika di sudut matanya sudah ada setitik air mata yang siap untuk jatuh.

"Jika Paman masih berdiri di situ, aku yakin Paman tak akan kebagian makanannya. Dan aku peringatkan sekali lagi, jangan memandangku seperti itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya" kata Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya tanpa membalikkan badannya juga.

Iruka tersentak dan segera duduk di kursi makan tepat di depan Naruto, ia pun memulai makan dengan sedikit canggung karena ia ketahuan lagi kalau sedang menatap Naruto dengan rasa kasihan.

"Paman, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dan lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa tanpa Ayah dan Ibu. Meskipun umurku masih 17 tahun, tapi aku sudah lulus kelas akselerasi. Itu artinya aku sudah sangat pintar, apalagi aku sudah sangat mengerti cara mengurus perusahaan. Bukankah aku hebat, Paman? Hanya saja aku masih butuh sedikit bimbingan dan pengalaman. Jadi Paman Iruka tak usah khawatir, fokuskan untuk membantuku mengurus perusahaan Ayah saja sudah cukup bagiku" jelas Naruto lalu kembali makan lagi.

"Uhm baiklah, tapi Paman lebih tidak khawatir lagi jika kau sudah menemukan pendampingmu. Tentu saja dia harus orang yang baik dan benar, Paman tidak mau jika nanti kau hanya di manfaatkan saja" Naruto merenggut untuk kesekian kalinya karena Iruka selalu memaksanya untuk mencari pendamping atau pacar yang baik dan benar.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan mencoba mencari orang seperti itu. Lagipula aku masih sangat muda, dan aku belum pernah mengalami mimpi basah. Aku sudah selesai makan dan akan langsung mandi, bye Paman Iruka" Naruto pun langsung ngacir menuju kamarnya karena takut Iruka akan memperpanjang khotbahnya.

"Hhh! Dasar anak itu mirip sekali dengan ibunya" gumam Iruka sembari tersenyum geli karena kelakuan Naruto.

 **Skip Time**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Hufft, hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Ingin tidur tapi tak bisa tidur, lagi pula ini masih pukul delapan sore. Hmm, lebih baik aku membuka facebook siapa tau dapat jodoh. Hihihi, rasanya aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri. Bukannya aku tak laku, hanya saja hatiku belum menentukan dimana ia berlabuh. Bukannya sombong, aku adalah direktur termuda yang meneruskan perusahaan persenjataan di seluruh dunia milik ayahku. Bahkan kami memiliki perusahaan pusat di Amerika, dan wajahku juga tampan juga seperti ayahku. Yah meskipun aku mempunyai keburukan seperti ibuku, tapi aku sangat membanggakan keburukanku itu karena tentu saja aku menyayangi ibuku.

Oh, ini dia Pemberitahuan yang ku tunggu-tunggu.

' **Panda Merah** menerima permintaan pertemanan anda. Tulis ke kronologi **Panda Merah** '

Hahaha, lebih baik ku sapa dia, di lihat dari tentangnya ia berasal dari Jepang. Baiklah, aku akan mengiriminya pesan.

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

" _Hai Panda Merah"_ Setelah Naruto mengirim pesannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk membawa laptopnya berpindah tempat duduk di atas kasur empuk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Saat mendengar bunyi tanda pesan masuk, Naruto pun cepat-cepat membuka pesan itu.

" _Hn, Hai"_ isi pesan tersebut.

" _Kau orang Jepang? Siapa Namamu? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto"_ balas Naruto. Yah, lebih baik ia memakai marga ibunya. Takut jika Panda Merah ingin berkenalan hanya karena ia seorang Namikaze, mengingat perusahaannya sudah terkenal dimana-mana.

" _Ya, aku orang Jepang. Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau tinggal di Amerika sekarang? Apa kau juga keturunan orang Jepang?"_ Naruto pun tanpa sadar tersenyum saat membaca pesan Panda Merah itu. Ia pun berniat untuk membalas tapi ia urungkan saat Panda Merah mengiriminya pesan lagi.

" _Namaku Sabaku No Gaara"_

"Hm? Sabaku No Gaara? Nama yang unik, seperti namaku juga unik" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka pun terus saja berchatting ria tanpa tau jika hari sudah hampir tengah malam, mereka pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan besok dan menentukan jam agar mereka bisa membuka facebook bersama.

* * *

 **At Konoha High School**

"Oi Sasuke, bisa ku pinjam I-phone milikmu sebentar" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke, karena Gaara sudah berjanji pada si Kyuubi nama temannya maka ia harus membuka facebooknya sekarang.

"Hn" Sasuke pun menyerahkan I-phone miliknya, sedangkan teman-teman mereka menatap Gaara heran.

"Kau kan punya android milikmu Gaara?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Hn, tapi aku tidak memakainya untuk membuka situs-situs internet" jawab Gaara.

"Internet? Untuk mencari apa,un?" tanya Didara.

"Bukan untuk mencari jodoh kan, Gaara? Hahaha" Goda Kiba.

"Tentu saja untuk mencari jodoh supaya kalian tidak selalu mengejekku setiap menit" jawab Gaara innocent dan membuat teman-temannya cengo sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaiman dengan si Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke sembari berkonsentrasi dengan makan siangnya.

"Oh, kemarin malam dia mengirim pesan padaku. Lalu kami chatting sampai tengah malam, dan dia orang yang sangat mengasyikkan. Dan ternyata dia adalah keturunan Jepang dari ibunya, sedangkan ayahnya asli orang Amerika. Tapi orang tuanya sudah meninggalkannya, dia sekarang tinggal bersama walinya yang sangat di sayanginya. Dia janji padaku jika saat liburan musim panas kita nanti, dia akan berkunjung ke Jepang dan sekalian dia ingin menemuiku".

Deidara yang sedang mengotak-atik gadgednya pun berhenti dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, Kiba yang sedang mengunyah makanannya juga berhenti membiarkan pipinya mengembung karena makanan yang ditimbun di dalam mulutnya, bahkan Sasuke yang ingin menyuapkan makanannya pun harus menghentikan niatnya membiarkan sendoknya menggantung di depan mulutnya.

Mereka menatap heran pada Gaara, tidak biasanya Gaara yang sangat irit bicara dan sangat tertutup tentang kepribadiannya bisa bercerita sebegitu antusiasnya hanya karena teman pertamanya di Facebook.

"Gaara, kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mengembalikan wajahnya menjadi tembok.

"Hn?" alis Gaara berkerut alias masih loading dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

.

Bluushh

"E-eto, itu.. hmm,, bukan be-begitu. A-aku hanya merasa nyaman saja mengobrol dengannya. Ah yah, itu saja tidak lebih" ucap Gaara yang langsung kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada I-phone milik Sasuke, sedangkan teman-temannya saling memandang alias cengo.

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

BRUK

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk milikku, aku sangat lelah setelah pulang dari sekolah di tambah dengan melakukan tambahan ekskul. Aku menerawang, entah kenapa yang ada di pikiranku adalah pernyataan Gaara tadi saat di sekolah. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas jika memikirkan sesuatu soal Dobe Idiot itu, apa lebih baik aku menghubunginya saja? Lagipula kita juga sudah lama tidak melakukan video call seperti dulu.

 **Sasuke P.O.V End**

Sasuke menyalakan laptopnya lalu ia mengaktifkan aplikasi webcam yang sudah terpasang di alat canggih itu.

"Ah, syukurlah dia sedang aktif" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat nama Kyuubi No Kitsune on. Ia pun segera mengklik nama tersebut, dan munculah seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang bermata biru yang menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya.

" _Hai, Sasugay. Kau rindu padaku?"_ sapa pemuda itu pada Sasuke.

"Ck, Dobe. Kau semakin tampan" balas Sasuke dengan wajahnya seperti tembok membuat pujiannya seperti penghinaan.

" _Eehh? Benarkah? Aku memang tampan, kau baru tau? Jadi, Bagaimana kabarmu dan keluarga Uchiha lainnya?"_

"Kami baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

Yups, pemuda itu adalah Naruto alias sahabat baik dan sahabat lama Sasuke bahkan sampai sekarang.

" _Hahaha, aku baik-baik saja. Oi Teme, apa kau masih bersekolah di Konoha High School?"_

"Tentu saja, Dobe"

" _Apa kau mengenal anak yang bernama Sabaka No Gaara"_

"Hn, dia sahabat baikku" pernyataan Sasuke membuat Naruto yang di seberang sana memasang pose orang yang terkena penyakit jantung.

" _EEHH?! Benarkah? Apa benar temanmu itu orang yang kumaksud, Teme?"_

"Hn, Tentu saja. Dia sudah menceritakan bagaimana teman pertamanya di Facebook yang baru dia buat beberapa hari lalu"

" _Wah! Aku tersanjung, Teme. Heheh"_

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan, seakan tak kaget dengan Naruto yang sangat berlebihan seperti itu.

" _Jadi, kapan kau libur musim panas? Aku akan berkunjung kesana, Teme. Aku juga penasaran dengan Sabaku No Gaara itu, foto-fotonya tidak ada yang jelas. Yang aku tau, dia mempunyai warna rambut merah maroon lalu kulitnya putih tapi tidak sepucat kulitmu, Teme. Yah itu mungkin, aku hanya memperkirakan dan bla..bla..bla"_

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang datar monitor laptopnya, membiarkan si pirang mengoceh sepuasnya baru ia akan berbicara.

" _..bla..bla.. Jadi kapan kau mulai sekolah, Teme?"_

"Sudah puas mengocehnya, Dobe? 10 hari lagi mulai hari ini kami akan mengadakan liburan musim panas di Ishigaki Island" ketus Sasuke.

" _Baiklah, kita akan bertemu di sana Teme. Rahasiakan ini dari Gaara ya? Aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya"_

"Baiklah, tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Lalu aku akan merahasiakannya pada Panda Merah itu, apa kau mulai menyukainya?"

" _Eh? Hmm,, bagaimana ya? Entahlah, Teme. Aku hanya merasa senang dan nyaman saat mengobrol dengannya. Yah, walaupun hanya melalui sosmed tapi aku merasa ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Kau tau? Bahkan hampir di semua waktu kosong, kami gunakan untuk membuka Facebook lalu selesai jika salah satu dari kami melakukan sesuatu yang penting"_

"Hn, begitu? Baiklah, aku harap kalian berjodoh. Jaa~"

CLAP..

Sasuke pun mematikan webcamnya meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah di seberang sana.

* * *

 _ **(k)**_

 _ **(y)**_

 _ **(u)**_

 _ **(u)**_

* * *

 **10 Hari Kemudian _ Liburan Musim Panas**

Enam orang pemuda dengan style hair berbeda yang berkumpul di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pagar kecil bertuliskan "Sabaku" sedang mendumel tak karuan disana. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu, pemuda itulah yang bernama Hyuuga Neji yang memiliki rambut panjang bewarna coklat dengan matanya yang bewarna putih sedikit terlihat warna ungu di bola matanya itu. Meskipun mereka sama-sama berwajah datar tetapi tidak dengan hati yang satu setengah jam yang lalu mendumel ingin segera angkat kaki dari rumah itu. Lalu Inuzuka Kiba yang sedang bersandar pada lengan kekasihnya Nara Shikamaru dengan model rambut bak buah nanas busuk yang langkah di pasar(?). Meskipun mereka saat ini adalah pasangan yang memasang wajah kantuk mereka karena harus bangun pagi-pagi, dalam hati mereka ingin sekali menerobos masuk dan menyewa kasur di rumah tersebut. Sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori hanya diam dengan wajah sangar dan sesekali bercanda mesra satu sama lain untuk menghibur diri, wajar saja karena mereka adalah pasangan yang paling fenomenal di antara teman-temannya.

"Maaf menunggu sangat lama" ucap datar seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah tersebut dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

Mendengar suara datar itu Sasuke langsung melangkah maju dan mencengkram kerah baju pemuda tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, HAH? Kau kira kami disini anjing penjagamu? Apa kau sedang dandan di dalam? Kau menyebalkan sekali Gaara" cengkraman itu di lepas kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, maaf. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" Teman-temannya pun hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat Gaara dengan wajah tak berdosanya berjalan ke arah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang rumahnya. Mereka pun segera mengikuti Gaara dan berdo'a dalam hati agar perjalanan mereka lancar dengan Sasori yang menjadi sopir pribadi mereka.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil khusus bepergian milik Sasori, tempat duduk panjang berhadapan membuat mereka tak susah untuk mengobrol kecuali kursi mobil untuk sopir yang di tempati Sasori saat ini dan Deidara yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Kiba yang mulai suntuk melihat wajah Gaara yang tertekuk tak seperti biasanya mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Gaara, ada apa denganmu? Kau membuat mataku perih melihat wajahmu itu" kata Kiba seenaknya membuat Gaara menoleh dengan wajah yang lebih tertekuk lagi.

" janjinya, tidak memberiku nomor handphonenya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan" sahut Gaara dengan menekankan kata "Dia" membuat seluruh penghuni tersebut memusatkan perhatiannya pada Gaara termasuk Sasori yang sedikit memperhatikan sepupunya itu melalui kaca spion.

"Dia? Kau sedang marah dengan siapa sih, un?" tanya Deidara yang menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang agar mudah berbicara dengan Gaara.

"TENTU SAJA RUBAH BULUK ITU!" teriak Gaara dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri. Sasuke yang mengetahui sesuatu hanya mendengus menatap datar ke arah Gaara dengan Iphone di genggamannya. Ini pasti gara-gara tingkah aneh teman pirang idiotnya itu dan ia sangat tau hal itu.

"Ah ya Gaara, bukankah dia juga berjanji akan menemuimu saat liburan musim panas ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn, dan dia mengingkarinya" sahut Gaara dengan nada datar tetapi tidak dengan mimik wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, kita nikmati saja liburan kali ini" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja, itu karena Sasuke kasihan dengan Gaara yang menjadi korban PHP teman pirangnya.

 **Other Side**

Di sebuah ruangan Hotel Berbintang tepatnya di dalam kamar VVIP yang sangat luas dengan interior yang sangat mewah. Di dekat jendela berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tubuh yang tegap menatap ke arah pantai dengan laut membentang yang terlihat dari kaca jendela tersebut. Pemuda pirang itu menggunakan kemeja putih panjang yang ia gulung lengannya sampai siku dengan ketiga kancing teratas yang tak ia kancingkan, ia serta celana kain bewarna hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnnya. Ia seperti tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui, dan itu menimbulkan wajah tan tampannya Nampak berseri-seri sejak beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya di kota Tokyo ini.

Drrtt..Drrtt..Drrtt..

Ia pun segera merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari benda mungil yang sedari tadi terus saja bergetar tapi tak ia hiraukan. Ia pun melihat nama yang tertera di benda tersebut dan kali ini ia putuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ya Paman"

" _NARUTOOO! KAU ADA DIMANA SEKARANG, HAH?!"_ teriakan dari seberang membuat Naruto sedikit menjauhkan telepon genggamnya lalu menempelkannya kembali.

"Tenanglah Paman, aku sekarang berada di Tokyo. Heheheh"

" _APAA? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disana? Lalu kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku, hah?"_

"Aku sedang menemui seseorang, Paman. Ingat teman pertamaku di Facebook? Aku berjanji akan menemuinya saat musim panas di Jepang berlangsung, lagipula aku juga ingin menemui Sasuke dan sedikit mengenang mungkin" Naruto bisa mendengar seseorang di seberang sana sedang menghela nafas panjang.

" _Baiklah, kunjungilah makam kedua orang tuamu juga. Lalu kau periksa bagaimana kondisi cabang perusahaanmu yang berada di Jepang? Kau mengerti kan? Dan berhati-hatilah"_

"Baiklah, Paman Iruka tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengingat pesanmu, bye"

Naruto memutuskan panggilannya dan berniat menelpon seseorang, ia pun segera membuka list kontak di HandPhonenya. Saat nama Sasuke ia temukan, Naruto pun segera memencet nama tersebut.

" _Kami sudah berada di Pantai, aku bisa melihatmu"_ tak butuh waktu lama dan itu membuat Naruto kaget.

"Dimana? Dimana?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah pantai yang ia lihat dari balik kaca jendela untuk mencari Sasuke.

" _Kau seperti orang idiot jika seperti itu, Dobe"_

"Sialan kau, Teme. Aku bisa melihatmu, tapi disana ada dua orang yang berambut merah. Jadi Gaara yang mana, Teme?"

" _Kau bahkan melupakanku, kemarilah temui dia. Sepertinya Gaara masih marah padamu"_

"Aku tidak tau mana yang Gaara, aku takut salah orang"

" _Mendekatlah, Dobe. Kau akan tau dengan sendirinya jika dia jodohmu"_

"Gah! Sialan kau, Teme. Baiklah aku akan turun"

Sambungan pun terputus dan Naruto segera berlari keluar untuk menuju pantai, ia berdoa agar tak salah orang nantinya mengingat yang ia tau Gaara berambut merah. Dan sialnya orang yang ia sebut Teme itu membawa dua teman yang berambut merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC/FIN?**

 **Ah gantung banget, hahaha. Fic q yang ini jd paling jelek mungkin, Meii-chan gomen hehehe :-D Hadiahnya gak special** **Adegan NG belum di tayangkan dan akan muncul di next chapter . Kyuu rencana nih fic Cuma twoshoot doang, karena gak mau nambah-nambah hutang nantinya. Review ya minna-san, katakan saja kalau fic ini jelek pun tak masalah. Asal jangan minta di discontinued, sia-sia dong ntar kyuu buatnya. Hehehe :-D**

" **Androkyuubi desu, thanks before everyone" ;-)**


End file.
